1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fence router table system and more particularly pertains to supporting and routing linear fence components in a safe, accurate, and efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pantographs and routers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, pantographs and routers of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of fabricating fences through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,696,032 issued Dec. 18, 1928 to Glover relates to an engraving cutter head and depth gauge. U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,984 issued Dec. 14, 1965 to Loshin relates to a coordinate transformation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,824 issued Jun. 19, 1973 to Hoenig relates to a pantograph apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,740 issued Nov. 26, 1985 to Gill relates to pantographs. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,088 issued Apr. 20, 1993 to Morgan relates to a method and machine for the engraving of articles.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe fence router table system that allows supporting and routing linear fence components in a safe, accurate, and efficient manner.
In this respect, the fence router table system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting and routing linear fence components in a safe, accurate, and efficient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved fence router table system which can be used for supporting and routing linear fence components in a safe, accurate, and efficient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.